A Single Step
by ilikedan
Summary: "A journey of a thousand miles begins with just a single step." These are the events that led to the renegade Time Lord known as the Doctor taking that first step away from the traditions of Gallifrey and into legend.
1. Chapter 1

**_Doctor Who_ is not mine, I did not create these characters nor the background of Gallifrey but I did create this scenario. That I will take ownership of.**

* * *

Theta Sigma could say with a fair amount of certainty that he had been born on the wrong planet. Sure Gallifrey was pretty and full of intellectual stimulation but it was just so not him. Every time he tried an experiment that was not of scientific importance he was chastised. Every time he snuck outside late at night to stare at the stars in the sky he was punished. Every time he spoke out against the Gallifreyan machine he was locked in his room and ignored by his family for days.

As soon as he could, he was getting as far away from this planet as possible.

He was currently hiding from his family, or at least the people he was genetically related to, in the red fields outside his estate with his real family. He had a well-worn telescope, staring up at the sky while Koschei lay next to him. Ushas sat next him, impatiently waiting her turn to look up through the telescope. She could wait a little longer though; he was still looking for the spinning stars of Alzerious.

"Theta." She whined, "let me see, you always hog the telescope." He pretended not to hear her and continued to look up at the majesty of the universe. "Theta!" He yelped as she pushed him out of the way and took the telescope for herself giggling with glee as she played with the settings. He rubbed at his arm. Ushas was curious and dedicated but she could play rough sometimes. He scooted next to Koschei who was lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Do you want a turn at the telescope?" Theta asked.

"Naw, I can't get all excited about a bunch of stars and sky. It's all the same I mean, we've been looking at these same stars for years and years. Don't you ever get bored of it?" Theta frowned.

"That's not the point Koschei, we keep looking to the stars in the hope that someday we'll be able to see other stars in different galaxies, maybe even in different universes. It's a promise that one day we'll escape from Gallifrey and live our lives how we want." Ushas pulled back from the telescope and Koschei cracked open one eye with sparkling skepticism.

"You really believe that? Do you honestly believe any of us are going to get out of here?" He asked bitterly. Ushas turned away sadly and went back to the telescope but Koschei kept on going. He stretched his arms and sat up. "In case you haven't noticed, renegades don't happen very often. The ones we do have are despised and reviled by all of Gallifrey. If you leave without consent you will be hated forever. And you're not getting consent to leave, not with your record. Face it Thete, we're stuck here for the long haul. You'll be lucky if you get out of the Citadel before your thirteenth body."

Theta frowned and turned away as the weightiness of the words hit him. Of course it was all true, but he just refused to let his life end before he could really start. But how? How could he get away from Gallifrey without exiling himself completely? They were quiet the rest of the night, Ushas dominating the telescope while he and Koschei lay on the dark red grass. They separated a little bit later, earlier than they usually left and shuffled back to their houses in grim silence. Theta refused to listen to Koschei, he would not spend the rest of his days on Gallifrey, he just couldn't. He'd go insane first.

No, one day he'd leave, yes, someday far, far in the future he'll get a hold of a TARDIS somehow and fly away to adventure and mystery. It was this he promised himself as he snuck back into his house and hoped maybe he could evade punishment for the night.

* * *

Okay, wrote this in the early summer and have been playing with it for so long that I feel I can finally start posting this. This story is sort of my baby, this is my personal headcanon for the Doctor's life on Gallifrey which incorporates / explains things I mentioned in my other stories _From Gallifrey to Trenzalore_ and _Children of Time._ You don't need to read them to understand but this just expands upon the things I dropped in mentioned in other stories. It involves A TON of Classic Who Gallifreyan lore so if it's not clear just let me know and I'll explain. I hope you all enjoy, I'll either be alternating once a week between this and _FGtT_ or, hell, I might just post one of both a week. We'll see.

**Theta Sigma**- The Doctor's school nickname, **Koschei**- The Master's school nickname,** Ushas**- The Rani's school nickname (The Rani is a Classic Who Time Lord villainess who basically an heartless scientist. It's been said that they were all friends in school)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Doctor Who_ is not mine, I did not create these characters nor the background of Gallifrey but I did create this scenario. That I will take ownership of.**

* * *

Theta Sigma, now known as the Doctor, was not happy. He wasn't happy when he was at the Academy either but this took the cake for being especially unpleasant. Today was the day his life ended, when his dreams of escape were put on hold for good. Koschei, now going by the Master but to Theta he would always be Koschei, smoothed out his robe, tying on all the decorative frills of entrapment.

"Try not and look like your about to die Thete. It's your wedding, not your funeral." The Doctor was inclined to disagree but chose not to comment. He would save that for after the ceremony when he could hide out in the fields, light some fires and lament his lost life. Koschei finally stopped fussing with his horrid wedding robe and began fiddling with own. He even had the gall to look cheerful while he did it.

"I don't know what you're so upset about; your parents have secured you a very cushy spot on the presidential counsel, you've got a gorgeous estate to move into and your about to marry into a very prestigious family." The Doctor frowned even more if it was possible and turned to look at his oldest and closest friend as if he had never seen him before.

"Are you insane?" He hissed, "What part of this-this disaster is in any way good?" He now couldn't control his temper any longer and began tearing at his uncomfortable and ridiculous looking robe. "I'm being _forced_ into a position I can't stand, debating just how Time Lords can do _absolutely nothing_ useful, the estate is a giant prison cell as I'm not able to go anywhere else and I have never seen this woman before and have no desire to spend the rest of my very long life with her." He huffed angrily "I'm far too young to get married, I'm only 180, I've only just graduated for Rassilon's sake!" Koschei sighed and gave him a familiar look that proclaimed _'why do I put up with this?' _He flopped down into the chair behind him.

"Calm down Thete, you're not getting out of this so I'm just trying to make it seem less horrible." He sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Don't you see? This is punishment for all your rebellious behavior. You're being forced into marriage because you're a flight risk, they've put too much work into you to have you run off and disgrace your family. They probably think they're doing you right, trying to put you on the straight and narrow." The Doctor huffed again, calming down enough to sit in the opposite chair and begin playing with his hair.

"But I don't want that, I don't want a nice, boring job. I don't want a fancy house. I don't want a bossy, unfeeling wife. I want to get out and find my own way in the universe. _I don't want this_."

"It doesn't matter what you want Theta, this is our life!" Koschei shouted causing the Doctor to draw back in surprise. Koschei rubbed at his temples again and the Doctor knew he was experiencing another one of his bad headaches. He took a deep breath and continued. "Those little dreams of adventure and escape were nice when we were kids, before the untempered schism, before Ushas was exiled, before we had to face the facts that we are Gallifreyan and we had better start acting like it or else we will end up with nothing."

"But-"

"No Thete, you need to hear this. This is your last chance, your parents' final attempt to reel you in before you are thrown out of your house completely and you know what happens to houseless orphans." Koschei stopped, taking a moment to catch his breath before speaking in a softer voice.

"It's not over; maybe if you play by their rules for a few centuries we can change things. You're in a good position on the counsel to advise the president to loosen up regulations. You may end up loving your wife and you've always said that you've wanted kids. So cheer up, don't think of this as an end to Theta's dream but the start of the Doctor's. Trust me, I wish I was in your shoes, not all of us rebels are getting the break that you are." Koschei leaned down and began to refasten The Doctor's ceremonial robe which he had torn in his rage.

The Doctor looked away in shame. Koschei was right, he was always right. He was always the logical one where the Doctor had always been the more emotional and impulsive one. Ushas had been like that as well and look where she had ended up; sent away to the exile planet only to escape and forever be banished from Gallifrey. Is that what he really wanted? Though they never spoke of it, the Doctor knew Koschei was struggling to stay in his family's good graces by holding a meaningless job working in the Archives. Is that what he had to look forward to? Was that really better than exile?

The Doctor looked up as the official chimes began to ting and he felt that familiar itching in the pit of his stomach telling him to run. There was still time to leg it out the window, maybe grab a TARDIS and fly away, but Koschei was right. There wouldn't be any point, not when he'd never be able to come back. He'd get off this planet someday, but it would be on his own terms. He was a Time Lord, he had plenty of time later but for now he had a wedding to attend.

So he stood up, put on the best smile he could and turned his back on his dreams of the universe as stepped out into the hallway where his new bride awaited him. He tried to pretend that his hands weren't shaking as he whispered his name into her ear.

* * *

Chapter two has set sail as it fast forwards a little less than two hundred years in time. I think I've mentioned that this idea of mine isn't really rooted to anything, I've just gotten the impression that the Doctor stayed on Gallifrey for so long because he felt he had to and out of loyalty for... well, you'll just have to read on. I'd also like to think that, once upon a time, the Master was a really great fellow who would eventually be broken down by the drumming. The Rani, mentioned last chapter, was exiled due to an experiment gone wrong and banished from Gallifrey. The Doctor and even the Master would run into her centuries later. I've no idea how Gallifreyan marriage ceremonies take place so insert your own ideas if you have any. I'm going to try and update every Monday with _FGtT_ sometime later in the week. Hope you all are enjoying it, critiques are welcome and questions accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Doctor Who_ is not mine, I did not create the main characters nor the background of Gallifrey but I did create this story. That I will take ownership of.**

* * *

"I've got your toes!" The Doctor proclaimed, watching his daughter squeal with delight as he ran his fingers over her thrashing feet. "And I'm going to eat them all up, one by one until you only have one left. I'll save that one for dessert."

"No Poppa! No!" She wailed happily as he picked her up and gave her a light toss into the air before catching her and holding her close. She buried herself into his chest still giggling as he relished the feeling of her squirming, chubby fingers grasping at his neck for a hand hold. He shifted his hold so she was more comfortable and planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

Koschei hadn't been right about many things about his new life, but he was correct in one hugely important way. The Doctor loved his children, loved them more than he had ever loved anything in his entire life. He hated the pointless work he did and he hated the giant, empty house but coming home to such beautiful little ones is what made everything bearable. He heard more footsteps coming down the hall and grinned, setting his daughter down to catch his older son as he ran into his arms. He laughed and swung him in the air. The Doctor paused in surprise not to hear him laughing like he normally did but instead to have him holding onto him for dear life.

"Hey now what's wrong? What's frightened you my boy?" His son did not answer and continued to shake and hold onto the Doctor as if some hideous beast had been chasing him.

"Put that boy down now Doctor!" the Doctor grimaced at the shrill bark that resounded in the halls causing his son to hold onto him even tighter. His daughter whined and hid behind his legs. Instead of listening to the voice, he wrapped his arms more tightly around the shivering boy giving him a quick peck to his temple. The bane of his life stalked around the corner and frowned with irritation but not surprise. He supposed on a superficial level his wife's current regeneration was pretty but whenever he saw her, all that he could see was ugliness.

"What's he done other than run from a monster?" She sneered and reached for the boy but he pulled back out of her reach.

"He is supposed to be at his education dome preparing for the Academy when I caught him reading one of your fantasy novels. I am going to punish him for his transgressions and then send him back where he belongs." The Doctor bit his lip to prevent himself from starting another screaming match only because it would scare the already frightened children.

"You're not taking him anywhere; I'll sit down and go over his lessons with him. As for the books, he should be allowed to read what he wants and make his own opinions. It will serve to make him a stronger and more capable leader at the academy." His wife had this spectacular ability to appear severe and frightening and look completely emotionless at the same time; he wasn't sure how she did it. He'd tried to do it himself once in the mirror and couldn't pull it off. He supposes he should be thankful if it meant he wouldn't be bothered by his children fearing him.

"I do not want you polluting his mind any more with your foolish fantasies. If I could, I would take them away from you. Now while you may be content to go on wasting your potential I will see to it that these children do not." The Doctor was so stunned by her statement that she had snatched the boy out of his arms.

"No! No Dad please! Please no Dad, I'll be good, please!" The Doctor grabbed her arm harshly while his son, his sweet little boy, cried out for him. It broke his heart to hear it.

"Do you see this?" She said giving the boy's quivering arm a quick shake. "This happened because you coddled him and filled his head with nonsense. Do you want him banished like your renegade friends? Do you want him to die far, far away on some uncivilized planet? Because that's where he is heading unless you let me straighten him out or else he will be just another failure just like his father, completely useless." He stared at his wife's face with contempt. Here she was arguing about their son's future and she didn't seem to care that the boy was screaming in fear of her and her wrath. How could anyone be so completely heartless?

He turned down to look at his boy who was still sniffling and shaking in a manner completely unbefitting a young Gallifreyan child. Maybe-maybe he had been wrong; he himself had been persecuted for being different as a child. Did he really want that for his son? To give him dreams he had no chance of fulfilling and making him acutely aware of how miserable his adult life will be? Or maybe it's time the Doctor stopped thinking of his own dreams for his children and started working toward what was best for them here and now.

He let go of his wife's arm feeling only a little disgusted with himself at the delight he felt to see a dark bruise already forming there. His boy looked up at him with a tragic, heartbroken expression as he was dragged away. The Doctor thought about calling out to his son to tell him everything will be alright, to remind him that that he was special and that he was loved. But the statement died in died in his throat as his wife and son left the room.

Behind his legs, his daughter sat there sniffling some more in the stark silence that followed. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and did the only thing he could do. He reached down and picked up his baby girl and gave her a kiss. He then took her up to her room and told her a story about the stars until finally they both stopped crying.

* * *

Woo depression. Looking at the First Doctor, early First Doctor mostly, he is bitter and mistrustful and even a tiny bit cruel. Because he mellows out, we know he's not actually this way but I felt that the Doctor had go through some pretty awful, pretty disheartening experiences before he could finally unravel his true self which was buried under Gallifrey's tough laws. Or you know, IMO. the children and wife are unnamed and never will be named (though I do have names for them...) But I don't want to create concrete OC's because they're not what this story is about. You can fill in blanks with whatever names/personalities you want for them. Note, I mentioned the Doctor's heart in singular. That is not a mistake. I read somewhere that Time Lords (possibly, it was on the wikia so take it with a grain of salt) don't gain their second heart until their first regeneration-as that's what the second heart is primarily used for- and I adored the idea and decided to use it. Uh that's it I guess, hope you're liking it so far and I'll see you next Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Doctor Who_ is not mine, I did not create these characters nor the background of Gallifrey but I did create this scenario. That I will take ownership of.**

* * *

"Don't you think you have enough Doctor?" Koschei asked drolly as the Doctor rocked his six month old daughter gently until she began to yawn. He smiled down at his beautiful girl and with a quick kiss, set her down in her cot. He turned to address his best friend with a smile.

"I love all of my children Koschei, why wouldn't I want to have a few more?" There were now four children about the house with another one currently being loomed. No one could say that his wife wasn't smart. She had quickly realized that children were his main weakness and that having a baby to coo over made him so much more cooperative. It was getting frustrating how she could win every argument just because she started to threaten his babies. It only made him hate her even more. Koschei rolled his eyes and watched the Doctor give the mobile above the cot a spin. "Haven't you ever thought of settling down yourself and having a few kids Koschei?"

"After seeing how miserable that horrendous woman makes you? I think I'd rather jump out of a flying TARDIS." The Doctor pursed his lips as Koschei began tapping a rhythm on the table next to him, four beats repeated over and over and over and-

"Do you mind?" The Doctor snapped suddenly. Koschei paused in his beats for a few moments before starting up again. The Doctor sighed and began fiddling with his daughter's blankets if only to give him something to do.

It was understandable to expect children to change since youth, but Koschei had undergone many drastic changes since then and none for the better in the Doctor's own opinion. His wedding had been one of the last times they had been able to speak civilly to each other. It seemed every time they met there were more arguments and tantrums as Koschei hatched scheme after evil scheme. Now the Doctor had no love lost for the Time Lords but some of things Koschei had suggested…well they didn't bear repeating.

It was the drumming, the Doctor knew, the mental plague that had haunted his friend since the untempered schism. He had tried to help, so very many times, but Koschei had always been able to brush him off saying he could handle it. It was obvious now that he couldn't and that blasted beat of four was robbing the Doctor of the only friend he had left on Gallifrey.

"How's your work going then? Anything interesting happening in the archives?" The Doctor asked quietly, choosing to ignore the drumming on his table. Koschei grinned and leaned over the cot where his little girl had just gone off to sleep. The Doctor felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in anticipated danger.

But no, this was just Koschei, his best friend, what did he have to fear from him?

"Oh you know, the same, everything on Gallifrey stays the same. Year in and year out, nothing is ever allowed to change. Even the new lives created in this world are as artificial as the data I file. You do know that each Gallifreyan child loomed is just a mess of genes and chemicals, there's nothing remotely emotional about them. They're all as callous as the machines they serve." Koschei reached into the cot and began to run his nail delicately over his daughter's delicate skin.

"Koschei that's enough, leave her alone." The Doctor started causing Koschei to grin in a terrible fashion. For the first time, the Doctor felt genuine fear in regards to this man he thought he knew. What had happened to them?

"Oh but she's the same as all the rest Doctor, the people who harassed us as children: our uncaring parents, the wretched teachers, even that nasty little wife of yours were all once this sweet and soft and vulnerable." Koschei must have scratched her for his girl woke up suddenly and began to cry out in fear. The Doctor grabbed Koschei's arm roughly.

"I said stop it! You've made your point now leave you leave her alone." He said pushing this monster away from his little girl. Koschei, no, not Koschei, the Master, stumbled back and stood up with a malevolent grin. "Get out." The Doctor commanded harshly. "Get out and never come back. And so help me if I ever see you near my children I will kill you. Do you hear me Master? I will kill you."

"Oh Doctor, I'm so glad we're finally on the same page. Your insufferable humility and good-natured martyrdom these last few years has been positively sickening." He grinned. "Because you and I and the Rani are different, don't you see? We're not Time Lords; no we're animals, animals trapped in an endless forest of machines. This life isn't for us Doctor, Ushas had the right idea when she got herself exiled, now why don't you leave these paltry trinkets behind and let's do what we were born to do. You and me, all of time and space, we could rule together. What do you say Thete?" The Master held out his hand to the Doctor over his daughter's cot who still wailed for someone to soothe her.

The Doctor would be lying if he said he was not tempted by the offer. A chance to cast aside all the things that were breaking him, to cut loose his restraints and run across the stars hand in hand with his best friend. It had been his dream, once, a very long time ago before he really understood the ways of life. But now he had a new dream, a dream to see that the children he bore did not grow as cold as the others, that they should carry the torch to create a newer, brighter Gallifrey. And, though he was only now realizing, his friend was dead, consumed by the Master who teased the Doctor by almost being the boy he once was.

The Doctor stooped and picked up his daughter, breathing in her sweet, innocent scent as he ran his hands through her blonde curls. The entirety of the universe could not match the potential he held in his arms this moment. He would not give them up for anything. The Doctor turned to the Master.

"I think it's time you left Master, and my warning remains, come anywhere near my children again and I'll kill you before that drumming in your head ever has a chance to." The Master sneered, and retracted his hand as if he were ashamed he had extended it in the first place.

"Be that way Doctor; waste your life on the soulless devils of Gallifrey. It will only bring you unhappiness in the end, I can guarantee you that. And you need not worry about me dropping by ever again; I don't want to catch the cowardice that seems to have eaten up your soul. Goodbye Doctor." The Master spun and stalked out the door leaving the Doctor and his daughter alone. She had stopped in her sobbing, probably now sensing that the danger had passed, and started cooing at her father.

He smiled down and kissed her gently before returning her to her cot and spinning the mobile again, letting the stars and planets spin and glitter just out of her reach. He couldn't help but notice how much it reflected his own grounded life, but as his daughter smiled and reached up for him, he thought that maybe he could learn to live with that.

* * *

This chapter wasn't really planned, I actually wrote it a bit after I finished this story because I felt I needed a bridge between the last chapter and the next plus I also wanted to resolve the Master issue and it never really fit anywhere else. And it is for these fascinating insights that you take the time to read these authors notes. As usual questions and comments come my way and reviews bring joy to my life unlike any other. Hope everyone is having a splendid day.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Doctor Who_ is not mine, I did not create these characters nor the background of Gallifrey but I did create this scenario. That I will take ownership of.**

* * *

The Doctor wasn't happy much these days and it showed on his face. Coming up on his 300th year and already his face was lined with unhappiness and cynicism. He fought his battles where he could, on the counsel and at his home, but he wearied of the never-ending war against apathy. In his weaker moments he sometimes felt like rolling over and just letting them do as they wished. Some part of him was ashamed that he had allowed himself to become so indolent but a larger part just couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

Except for his children, they were the only thing on this planet that held any meaning to him now.

He now held his youngest son in his arms while his two younger daughters clung his legs. His baby girl, though no longer a baby at the ripe age of 7, leaned into his jacket. His wife stood apart from them and no one would ever mistake them for a happy family or even a family of any kind. But today was a special occasion, one that required that they put aside their differences and attend at the same time and place.

Their eldest son would be viewing the untempered schism today and entering the Time Lord Academy tomorrow. The Doctor tried to look happy about such a momentous occasion but he couldn't muster it. This blasted thing had torn apart Koschei's, _the Master's_, mind and who knew what it would do to his son. The Doctor hadn't spoken to the Master in years and he felt that many more would pass before they did. The Master was one step away from being out and out exiled and the Doctor couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He would have done the same years ago if it wasn't for… The baby cooed in his arms and the Doctor shushed him gently.

His son, dressed in his ceremonial robes, turned to look at them and the Doctor smiled and his girls waved but the boy did nothing more than nod at them. His wife had drilled in his education and now he was both brilliant and obedient, a perfect candidate for the Academy. The Doctor was pleased to note that despite his mother's brainwashing, he still had a vivid, if slightly cynical, sense of humor and a caring heart. The Doctor just wished he could save his boy from this hell, if anything, to make up from his inability to save him from his wife's cruelty.

His eldest daughter curled closer to him. Her mother had been especially harsh in her education, probably in an attempt to eradicate anything he had taught her, but that horrid woman had never been able to break her. The Doctor felt nothing but pride for her. It was almost his boy's turn to go and the Doctor was frightened for him. He himself hadn't really wanted to view the schism and, for good or for ill, every child is irreparably changed after the viewing.

He heard the screams of some poor child losing their mind and he closed eyes. His son would be fine, he was strong and capable. Yes, he would be just fine, he had to be. His baby girl whimpered next to him and he opened his eyes to find his wife in front of them with a hungry expression on her face. What did she want now?

"You know, some children who view the schism early are accepted into the Academy and are looked upon with favor by the teachers. They are the children that really succeed in life." The Doctor frowned in misunderstanding only to gasp as his baby girl, only a year away from meeting the Academy's age requirements, was pulled from his side. His daughter shrieked but no one else paid them any mind. On this day, a child screaming was an expectation not a consequence. He set down the infant in his arms and reached out for his daughter.

"You can't do this, I won't let you!" He growled trying to take the girl back as she reached out for him. He had let his wife break down his son, but he would not let her do the same to his little girl. It appeared, however, that he had no choice in the matter. By the time he had reached out and grabbed his wife, his daughter had already been taken away to be adorned in the ceremonial robes and taken to the place of viewing.

"Poppa!" He heard her yell one last time before she was gone from his sight. He let go of his heartless wife and sunk to his knees where the other children crowded around him, his son wailing on the ground next to him. He found himself shaking; she was too young to have her innocence taken from her like that. She might not even make it at all, only about half of the younger children who viewed the schism made it out mentally stable or even alive. He may have just lost his baby girl, his most treasured child, forever. And his wife was just standing there looking pleased with herself.

He grabbed at her again, holding her tightly enough that he could feel his fingers cutting off the circulation in her arms. It would be so easy to end her miserable existence once and for all, to ensure that no more of his children suffered at her hand. He would be punished, locked away for a very long time, but it would be worth it. Only... who would look after the children after he was gone?

He let go of her and he watched the fear slowly drip out of her eyes. Oh but this wasn't like all the other times, he wouldn't let her get away, not after what she'd done. He wouldn't stoop to her level by killing her, no, that would be too easy. He was going to burn her, burn that cold, unfeeling heart right out of her chest.

"I am never letting you near these children again. As of this moment this marriage is over, I will see you in court."

* * *

Okay, bear with me folks. Pretty much 90% of this chapter is made-up compiled mostly from the all too brief scene on the schism in _The Sound of the Drums_. Just an idea I'd been toying with on the nature of the untempered schism, the ceremonies surrounding it and possible consequences of viewing. I have many theories regarding Time Lord biology (which I shant elaborate on here to spare you the boredom) but I feel that a developing mind, one that's too young would not be able to handle the...timey wimey-ness of the schism. So perhaps the Master was just too young to handle the universe pouring into his head. More angry, paternal Doctor, no one threatens his babies and we're maybe seeing the origins of that 'sliver of ice' in his heart. Ok blabbing over. I hope you enjoy and any questions, problems, elaboration about the stories or my theories just message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I resurrect myself from Death by Homework.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Doctor Who_ is not mine, I did not create these characters nor the background of Gallifrey but I did create this scenario. That I will take ownership of.**

* * *

They say vengeance is a dish that is best served cold and while the Doctor certainly agreed with that particular turn of phrase he had a bit of an addition. Revenge is a dish best served cold whilst in the company of the entire Gallifreyan council as you disgrace and demonize your tormenter and tear away any hope they have of ever recovering. That was how revenge was properly done his professional opinion.

The Doctor had kept a neat and tidy record of his wife's misdeeds, checked and double checked for accuracy. And there had been all sorts: illegal experimentation, bribing council members, fixing elections; oh she had been a naughty girl alright. He had put up with her slightly out of bounds activities for so long as a sort of warning that he could destroy her if she ever pushed him too far. Her mistake was that she had thought she had him tempered; that she had broken him down completely. However as she sat there at the stand with all of Gallifrey judging her did she now realize that the power had always been his. The palpable fear painting her normally emotionless face was delightful.

The Doctor wanted to get her on child abuse as well, just so she knew what she was being punished for but to his disgust most of her actions regarding the children were perfectly legal. His eldest son, now doing quite well at the Academy, stood up and spoke against his mother and her torments. He had probably embellished the cruelties a bit, but it had been enough for the council to deny that wretched woman any access to the children for the rest of her days. Thanks to him and all of his careful planning he had ensured that she would be imprisoned for a very, very long time.

As the trial finished and his now ex-wife was taken away, the Doctor held his children close, clinging tightest to his eldest daughter. She had indeed survived her early encounter with the untempered schism but it had taken something from her, something she could never get back. She had screamed and cried that whole night after the viewing but the next morning, she was somber and quiet as she and her brother left for the Academy. He couldn't even remember the last time she had properly smiled and it tore at his very soul. She was fine now, but she would never be as loving and open as she had once been and it hurt him to think about it. He kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Will you ever be able forgive me?" She said nothing but cuddled closer into his chest and he promised himself that he would never fail her again.

As the Doctor and his five children left, he tried to ignore the stares on the back of his neck. He knew he had made many enemies this day. Divorce was virtually unheard of on Gallifrey but it was possible. He had broken the sacred promise of marriage by destroying his wife and he knew that his behavior would upset many elders. His emotional motivation for the trial was also frowned upon. It was one thing to turn in a criminal for the sake of justice; it was another entirely to do so only for the sake of revenge. His blatant love for his children, he knew, disgusted some of the more logical minded Gallifreyans.

These fools did not worry the Doctor, he'd always had enemies and he knew how to deal with them. What worried him were the people who now looked at him with admiration. The way he had dismantled his wife, leaving her absolutely no room for defense, had been almost beautiful in its cruel denial. He had manipulated and strung along and even on some points out and out lied to the council so perfectly that he knew he had impressed more than a few people.

But he didn't want that, he did what he had to in order to save his children and for no other reason. He didn't want to be the cruel one, the one people went to when they wanted an unpleasant problem solved. He had a feeling the presidential council would be paying more attention to him during meetings but for all the wrong reasons. He had just wanted his children safe, how could he be punished for that?

It didn't matter now; he would deal with those consequences at a later date. For now, as they stepped out into the setting twin suns of Gallifrey, the Doctor realized how blessed he was. His two younger girls whooped and hollered holdings hands and spinning in a circle while his youngest son giggled with glee and joined in. His oldest son grinned up at him as he hugged his younger siblings who would now never know the torment of their cruel mother. His daughter, who had grown so pensive these past few months, curled up next to him like she used to and gave him a small, loving smile.

He gave them all kisses and told them that he loved them. He then walked them down the street to take them out for a sweet little snack after such a trying day. He didn't think about the consequences of his rather drastic actions or how this would end up changing him from the inside out and affecting his entire future. He just held onto his children and thanked whoever would listen that they were safe and, for the moment, that was all he needed.

* * *

Eh, while this chapter is important story wise but I didn't know how it make it particularly interesting. Courtroom dramas are not my forte. So the Doctor and his children are now free of evil wives and mothers and a whole new adventure awaits them. The Doctor's darker impulses come out and we can see where _the Oncoming Storm_ began. Not much else other than setting up the plot for the finale which I shall not speak of not even with generous bribes of candy. Hope everyone is doing great, I appreciate all the support and critiques I have received. Nerdom powers activate!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Doctor Who_ is not mine, I did not create these characters nor the background of Gallifrey but I did create this scenario. That I will take ownership of.**

* * *

"Oh my dear girl, come here and give your father a hug. I am so happy for you." The Doctor, his body now old and weary after nearly four centuries of life, said opening his arms for his daughter to come to him. Before the schism had taken her, she would have run into his arms and laughed gaily without worry. In the months that followed, she had hung back from him, subdued and unhappy, as if she were still mad at him for not saving her that terrible day.

But now time had healed her wounds and his not so little girl glided into his arms with the grace of one who has seen horrors and overcome them to grow into something beyond loveliness. She smiled a smile so large, so filled with joy that he was reminded again of her untroubled youth.

But this was not the smile of an innocent child but of a proud new mother.

She and her elder brother both had succeeded at the Academy, reaching heights neither of them had thought possible. His son had elected to go off planet and become a teacher of Gallifreyan sciences to the nearby planets, always remembering to send pictures of the universe to his planet bound father. His daughter had remained on Gallifrey taking his old post as leader of the presidential council and marrying a decent enough man. It had been hard to let her go, but her happiness would always be his priority. Even after fifteen years of marriage she still seemed happy with her husband which was all the Doctor could ask for. His three younger children continued their studies at the Academy showing such creative, loving progress that he knew Gallifrey's future would be in excellent hands.

The Doctor let go of her and kissed her gently before sinking his weary bones into his favorite chair. His children and friends had nagged at him to regenerate, to take a newer, younger body with its two hearts and increased senses. But the Doctor had lived a long, long time. The scars of his tiring life were etched upon this old body and he would pay tribute to the trials he had borne by remaining in this form until his time came. A little rheumatism in his bones was worth it to cherish the life he had lived, with all its ups and down, for everything it was worth.

"Well are you going to let me see her or not? My new granddaughter? You can't keep this old man waiting forever you know." She chuckled happily and with a kiss on his cheek, went off to retrieve the newly loomed baby girl from her room. While she was busy, the Doctor grunted as he brought out his own little surprise and placed it in the center of the room. It was the cot which the Doctor had slept in as a babe and the cot all five of his children had graced. He stroked the patterns with his fingers, now after so many years he passed it down to his brand new granddaughter. He supposed the designs were getting worn but it was the memory and the meaning behind them that made the cot special.

As his daughter returned with a little red clad bundle in his arms, she sighed happily as she saw the present.

"Oh Poppa, you didn't have to." She said softly, playing with the mobile as she had with centuries before. The girl in her arms cooed happily as the stars and planets clinked together before her. The Doctor smiled.

"Well she's certainly your daughter now bring her here, I promise you I'll give her back." And that was how the Doctor found himself cradling a precious little girl for the first time in a very long time. She grasped at his clothes with curious fingers and gave her granddad a toothless smile. It was love at first sight.

"Why hello there…" He paused, why he didn't even know her name, his daughter smirked proudly.

"Arkytior"

"Hello there Arkytior, what a beautiful name and let me tell you something my little granddaughter." He reached down and let her smooth soft hands grasp his worn and wrinkled one and he at once felt 200 years younger. He lived a life mostly of quiet solitude these days. He had resigned his position on the council once it became clear that they only wanted him for the more calculating aspects of his mind. He spent his days reading of far off worlds and running favors for friends and family. He had even on occasion gone and visited his former wife to report the daily lives of their children.

He didn't regret taking the children away from her, no, but he did regret the cruelty and hatred he had done it with. He wanted to be a man of peace amid a sea of animosity. He always left her a single flower which he had plucked from the fields outside their estate and told her that he wished her well in her imprisonment.

Yes it had been an interesting life he had led thus far. It was certainly not the one he had planned sitting in the fields with his telescope and his two best friends, but it was one he was satisfied with. But it wasn't over yet, he was still young, still on his first body and he had great plans with his future. A future he planned on spending with his family, whom he loved and adored, and making Gallifrey the great planet it ought to be. His eyes sparkled as he let Arkytior shake his wrinkled finger.

"You have been born into quite the family little one and I can assure you that you will have the time of your life trying to keep up."

* * *

Daww. I hope you all are enjoying this. Next chapter is actually the last and since I won't have internet access all next week, I'll probably end up posting it a day early so tune in next Sunday for the finale! Once I finish this off, _From Gallifrey to Trenzalore_ will go back to twice weekly updates. I uh can't think of anything else to say regarding this chapter. Any questions, comments, death threats should be placed in my PM box. Also one last thing, my beta needs thanking. Sorry, I've forgotten up until now. Thank you **Going Sideways** for reading, reviewing and editing this story. I understand that you know and care about Classic Who as much as I do about writing computer code but you did it anyway so thanks. Readers, you can thank her for helping making this story slightly more palatable for those not versed in Gallifreyan lore. I appreciate it Suz, thanks for editing my one-shots too. I'm thinking of posting your favorite soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Doctor Who_ is not mine, I did not create these characters nor the background of Gallifrey but I did create this scenario. That I will take ownership of.**

* * *

Despite the many years that had passed since his youth, the Doctor still enjoyed pulling out his old telescope and watching the stars. They were always the same stars, as Koschei had once noted, but the Doctor loved them none the less. He pulled back from the telescope and stared up lazily at the sky. Maybe one day he would see other stars on other worlds but for now this old dreamer would have to be content with these familiar constellations. He was startled from his musings by a harsh knocking at his door. As he was an old man, he requested certain hours in which he wanted peace from visitors and this request was usually followed. So either this was someone who did not know his habits or there was some sort of emergency. He hoped to Rassilon it was the former.

He staggered from his telescope and hobbled on over to the door, grasping for his blasted cane with arthritic fingers while the other tried to unlock the door as quickly as he could. As soon as he opened the door he knew that something had indeed gone terribly, terribly wrong.

"P-p-poppa!" He daughter wailed running into his arms and shaking there for a bit as she grasped at his clothes and cried onto his shoulder. "P-poppa please, you must help me." She said in-between harsh cries. He shushed her gently, stroking her fine dark curls and leading her inside. A thousand things filtered through his head as to what could make his gentle, but resilient, girl cry so achingly.

"My dear, dearest please, I cannot help you if you won't tell me what's wrong hmm. Now here, dry your tears and sit down and explain what's troubling you." She nodded and accepted the handkerchief he offered to her and fell back into one of the chairs in his parlor. She took a few moments to compose herself before speaking.

"It's-it's Arkytior, oh Poppa they're trying to take her from me. They want-they want to send her into the Matrix! They say-they say that the Matrix has become unstable and a living consciousness is required to keep it in balance and they've chosen my daughter to do this! Oh Poppa, it's not fair. She's just barely started at the Academy and now they want to destroy her mind! It's just-I can't- I don't know what to do Poppa, I don't know how to save my little girl from…" Her own traumatic experience with Time Lord cruelty remained unspoken but hung in the room none the less.

The Doctor moaned with a sense of weariness, never before had he felt so old and so powerless. His beautiful granddaughter, bright and curious, was to be trapped forever in the Matrix with only the minds of dead Time Lords to keep her company. That was a fate worth than death for someone as social as Arkytior.

He curled one of his gnarled hands into a fist. The Time Lords didn't care about his daughter or even his granddaughter, this was a blow to him. All the times he had been able to skirt around Gallifreyan law, his flagrant love for his family and his generally rebellious nature were now coming back to haunt them. He had been expecting this for some time but he had expected the attack to be on him personally and not his family, no, never his family. He had given up everything to see them safe and he would keep his promise to protect them at all costs.

His daughter sniffed across from him, waiting for him to give her something, anything that would save her daughter.

"Alright, where is she now?" His daughter dabbed at her eyes.

"She's-she's still at the Academy, I told her to stay in her room until I told her she could leave."

"And how serious is this threat? Are you certain it wasn't just meant to scare you?" She shook her head.

"No, no, they came to me this afternoon with all the correctly filed paperwork, I have it here with me, and I searched for hours for anything but it's ironclad. It's even got the president's signature. I just can't believe- this must have been years in the planning and they kept it quiet so we wouldn't interfere."

"Did they say when they would come to take her?" She brought her hand up to her mouth and nodded sadly more tears gathering in her eyes.

"Tomorrow at the latest," she whispered harshly. "She-she doesn't know, I can't even remember what excuse I told her but I just asked her to stay in her room. My baby, my poor, poor baby." The Doctor frowned and leaned back in his chair. Maybe if they had a little more time they could work through the documents and find the inevitable cracks but if they were coming tomorrow…

"Leave me, go to Arkytior and tell her to get her things ready. Give me some time to look over the documents and see if I can find anything. I will meet you both there in one hour." His daughter paused in her sobbing to look at him with apprehension.

"And if you can't find any way out?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper, she was a bright young lady and probably already knew what he had in mind. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before smiling.

"There's always a way out my love, it may not be the most…appealing option-" at this his daughter let out a low moan "-but it will keep your daughter safe, I can promise you that. Now go." With a nod she got up and left the Doctor with the damning paperwork and his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Grandfather is that you? Mama said that you would be coming. Oh I do wish somebody would tell me what's happening. I am not a child and I do not wish to be treated as such!" Arkytior fumed as the Doctor quietly slipped into her room. His daughter sat on the bed with an impassive face as she waited for her daughter's future to be decided. The bags lay packed on the floor beside her while Arkytior angrily paced the room. "I demand to know what is happening!"

"Arkytior, dear, calm down and listen to me." He took a deep breath and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself. "I'm afraid I have been accused of a terrible crime, one that happened a long, long time ago and is now being dredged up again by some unscrupulous characters." Arkytior gasped and even his daughter raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"No grandfather, not you, you've never done anything wrong!" He smiled wryly, if only she knew what he'd been up to when _he_ was her age.

"Yes, well, your grandfather has led a very colorful life I can assure you. But I fear it's too late, the sentence has been passed and I am to be executed tomorrow." Tears sprung in Arkytior's eyes but he patted her head before she could shed them. "But do not worry my dear; I shan't take this lying down. I'm going to borrow a TARDIS and flee from Gallifrey and I would like you to come with me. Your mother and I have decided that the Academy just isn't the place for you to really spread your wings so I thought I would show you a bit of the universe to further your education."

"But-but-" she looked around the room realizing now that this could be the last time she sees it. "But we won't be able to come back! Not only because of your crime but because it is forbidden to leave!" he cupped her smooth cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Your parents, aunts and uncles will get it sorted out but we must leave now. I'm afraid that if you stay you will be subject to severe punishment due to my misdeeds and I won't have that. You will see your mother and father and Gallifrey again, I promise you that. Now, will you come?" After a moment, she bit her lip and nodded before going over to give her mother a hug.

While her back was turned, the Doctor let himself look at his daughter's heartbroken expression. She would work tirelessly to undo the wrongs that had been done to them and she was a very persuasive debater. There was a chance that the sentence would be reversed, but that could be years and years from now. Years that an anguished mother would never have any contact with her daughter or her father. He gave her a small smile and she only choked back a sob and hugged her daughter tighter. She kissed Arkytior tenderly before handing her the bags.

"Now darling you listen to me; you mind your grandfather. He may be old and silly but he loves you and he'll keep you safe so you listen to him while you're gone alright?" She kissed the girl again. "And you take care of him for me; he has a knack for getting into trouble so you keep an eye on him. It will be okay sweetheart, don't cry my love, I'll see you before you know it. Just know that Mama and Daddy love you very much and-and-" his daughter began to cry "and I know you're going to be just fantastic. Now go on, go with your grandfather." His daughter gently pushed the quietly crying girl away before she changed her mind.

"Darling…" He began softly, she cut him off with a tight hug.

"You take of my little girl Poppa, ok? Do that for me and I swear I will do everything in my power to get the two of you home safe. I love you so much Poppa, and before you go, if this is the last time I… there's something I've needed to tell you for a long, long time and have never found the courage and I-" she leaned onto his shoulder and nuzzled him as he stroked her hair.

"I forgive you." He chuckled sadly and gave his daughter one last kiss on her forehead before stepping away. It would be dawn soon, if they were going to leave, it had to be now.

"My dear, can you distract the guards a bit for Arkytior and I to make it to the TARDIS repair shop?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Doctor looked both ways as he opened the door for his granddaughter to run through. An alarm was now blazing but that was alright. They were already here and there was a line of TARDIS's to choose from, he'd wished they could've gotten a newer model but the repair shop was as close as they would get with such short notice. Arkytior had jumped into one but the Doctor felt a strange sense of wrongness at this particular TARDIS.

"Doctor?" He turned as a young woman's voice calling him.

"Yes? What is it? What do you want?" a few moments passed before he found himself calling to Arkytior.

"No, no dear let's take this other one." The girl, hyped up on nerves, didn't argue and dashed into the open door he held open for her. The Doctor shook his head and wondered what he had thought was so special about this particular ship before deciding that it didn't really matter. It was unlocked and that was good enough for him.

He took one last look at Gallifrey, acutely aware that this could be the last time he ever saw it. He was leaving behind everything he had ever known: his family, his friends, the landscape and the stars. He smiled a little bit. But now, now he had his chance to see the stars like he'd always wanted to. He turned his back on Gallifrey as he shut the door and started the engine. His children would be fine; they were all grown and no longer needed their old dad to watch over them as Arkytior now did. He had lived a good long life here but now it was time to save his granddaughter and maybe even himself. So without much thought on it's significance he took his first steps into the impossible ship.

As the engines wheezed and the ship disappeared from the planet, the Doctor had no idea the impact the decision he had made would have on the entire universe. Galaxies would be saved from disasters and monsters would be put in their places. Millions of people would die from his actions but billions more would be saved. Stories would be told as a legend was born from a father's love.

But through all the glory and splendor that would come in the intervening years, it was very easy to forget the long and winding road that very first step onto the magical ship. But that first step, bravely taken out of love and dedication, began a journey across all of time and space that left the universe changed forever.

* * *

Ok, I know I said Sunday but then I remembered that I was going to be on a plane all day Sunday so you get it two days early. Well this is the last chapter, the whole reason I wrote this down in the first place is to explore _why_ the Doctor felt compelled to leave Gallifrey when it was so obviously frowned upon. I couldn't see him doing it for himself, not the First Doctor at least, so I felt he would do it for his family which is where the whole lead-up led to. He gave up so much for his family and what he thought would be his last sacrifice would lead to his salvation. I don't know, it's just my opinion. Thank you all to everyone who read and reviewed. It really means a lot! You guys rock! _From Gallifrey to Trenzalore_ will go back to twice weekly updates so yey. I may be last this week but it won't be later than Friday or Saturday. Have a good rest of your weekend!


End file.
